lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SH: Trouble in the Graveyard
'' Description:'' Doctor Watson has been called to the Graveyard where Lord Blackwood, the man he pronounced dead, has been seen rising from the grave! When Reordan is found inside the sealed coffin and the Witness is too crazed to help, will Watson and Lestrade be able to find the key clues to solve the mystery? Or will they be defeated when Blackwood's magic makes the statue fly from the tomb? Set Features Trouble in the Graveyard features: *506 pieces! *Five minifigures - Doctor Watson, Inspector Lestrade, Reordan, the Crazed Witness, and Lord Blackwood as a statue! *Blackwood's burial chamber with collapsing entrance, coffin with Reordan inside, and flick-fire statue! *Grave concealing gold, jewels and a bone! *Grave which catapults the Crazed Witness! *Two pieces of graveyard! *The gate to the Graveyard with chain, gothic spikes and two flick-fire missiles at the top! *And Blackwood's raven! Parts of the Set Blackwood's Burial Chamber The burial chamber measures approximately 11 cm (4.25") high, 11 cm (4.5") wide, and 9.5 cm (4") deep. It features several growth features including leaves and moss effects on the outsides, and hanging weeds and plants by the entrance and inside. Blackwood's statue on the top is connected to two flick-fire missiles; when these are flicked together, the statue itself flies off the top. It also features a collapsing entrance system. The three parts of the wall are built up easily and then placed on the inside. When the small black brick on the left is pulled, the black system inside collapses forwards and smashes through the entrance. There is also a coffin in the back in which Reordan can be attached, and a rat inside. Blackwood's raven is also on the top. This part of the set is based upon the main part of the Graveyard scene in the 2009 film. The boulder used to cover the entrance to the tomb is found smashed in front of it. When the police remove the coffin, they find Reordan's body inside. There was a faded statue on top of the burial chamber in the film, although this was smaller than the statue in the set and, because of how faded it was, it is unlikely that this was Blackwood. The Two Graves The first grave measures approximately 4 cm (1.5") high, 4 cm (1.5") wide, and 5 cm (2") deep. It features flowers on it. The top of the grave is removable to reveal coins, jewels and a bone inside. This was not featured in the 2009 film and is just for playability. The second grave measures, excluding the wings, approximately 6.5 cm (2.5") high, 3 cm (1.25") wide, and 6 cm (2.25") deep. It features an angelic statue at the head based upon several of the grander graves seen in the background during the 2009 film scene, and also a catapult feature. If the Witness is sat in front of the statue and the front of the grave is hit, he will be catapulted. While this did not feature in the film, it is further emphasis as to how mad he is driven by seeing Blackwood rise, and is also for playability. Gate to the Graveyard The Gate to the graveyard measures approximately 14 cm (5.5") high and 13 cm (5") wide. It features two flaming torches at either side of the gate. On the gate itself there are two handles and a chain wrapped around the two parts and fitted to either handle. At the top are fourteen gothic spikes. Concealed at the very top of the archway are two flick-fire missiles. This part of the set is based upon the gothic-style entrance seen briefly in the background in the 2009 film scene. It is at the top of the dusty pathway which Sherlock Holmes comments on to Constable Clark when he arrives. It is also seen briefly as Holmes and Watson leave at the end of the scene, ready to inspect Reordan's pocket watch. It is not important to the film but has been included for playability. Characters Reordon 1.jpg|Reordan|link=http://lego-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/SH:_Other_Characters#Reordan Crazed Witness 1.jpg|Crazed Witness|link=http://lego-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/SH:_Other_Characters#Crazed_Witness Inspector LeStrade 1.jpg|Inspector Lestrade|link=SH: Inspector Lestrade Doctor Watson 1.jpg|Doctor Watson|link=SH: Doctor Watson Lord Blackwood 4.jpg|Lord Blackwood (statue)|link=SH: Lord Blackwood See also *LEGO Sherlock Holmes: theme *LEGO Sherlock Holmes: the video game Category:Articles By 09dh01 Category:Sherlock Holmes Category:Themes